The Wish Tree
by morgana-avalon
Summary: Glorfindel attempts to make Erestor's wish to come true. Set before The Fellowship of the Ring/Chrismas story.


Title: The Wish Tree

Author: Morgana  
Pairings: Glorfindel/Erestor

Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: Glorfindel attempts to make Erestor's wish to come true. Set during the first trilogy of movies (The fellowship etc)

Disclaimer: Not mine. These characters belong to Professor Tolkien. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm not making any money out of these stories!

Warning: AU of course.

Beta read by Patricia and DA, thanks sweeties!

All remaining mistakes are mine.

The Wish Tree

As far as Erestor was concerned this had to be one of the stupidest ideas Elrond had ever had. The half-Elf had decided to put this year's Yule tree up at the center of the Hall of Fire (and Erestor could live with that) but then the Elf-Lord had 'decreed' that each Elf should write down their dearest wish onto a piece of paper and then hang it from one of the branches. The tree's branches were already heavy from the numerous wishes that Elrond's household had hung there and Erestor shook his head at Elrond's folly. What purpose did this foolishness serve? It wasn't like those wishes would come true just because they had been written down and hung from the tree!

But Elrond had been stern and had also told his Chief Advisor to cooperate and that was why Erestor was standing there with a crumpled piece of paper in his hands in front of the tree. He had (against his will) written down his most secret wish and was now debating whether he could manage to hide it and not putting it up in the tree. He hadn't signed it, Elrond hadn't required that they did, but the trained eye could easily spot his handwriting. Elrond, for example, would recognize it and that thought made Erestor feel even more depressed. He didn't want to do this, so why was Elrond forcing him to express himself in such a way?

In the end, Erestor selected one of the branches located at the top of the tree and hung his piece of paper there. Hopefully no one would bother to read the ones placed that high up.

Once he had completed this 'mission', Erestor turned around and headed back for his rooms. It was already late and he had worked hard the last few days, readying everything for this year's feast. But even in spite of being tired, he wasn't looking forward to spending the evening alone, and even worse, going to bed alone.

Unknown to Erestor, someone had witnessed his inner conflict and this Elf now left the shadows he had been hiding in. Glorfindel had entered the Hall by chance, never expecting to find Erestor standing there staring at the tree like he was about to battle a Mirkwood spider. Out of respect, he had remained hidden, not wanting to disturb the inner battle that had been visible on Erestor's handsome face. Long strands of raven hair had – like always – partly obscured Erestor's features, but Glorfindel had still seen the discomfort there. It had taken him a moment to realize it was about the wish Erestor had written down and was about to place in the tree. He still had to put his wish up there as well, but hadn't resolved yet what his most precious wish was and that was why he had come to the Hall – to read the wishes the other Elves had already placed in that tree.

Glorfindel waited until Erestor had left the Hall and then headed for the tree. He remembered where Erestor had hung his piece of paper and removed it from the branch so he could read it. Glorfindel's hands trembled, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe they trembled because he knew he was trespassing – Erestor had hung it that high so no one would read it!

Glorfindel's eyes scanned the piece of paper.

My dearest wish is to go to sleep in someone's arms and to wake up in them for just once.

A very simple wish. A wish that could be easily granted. Glorfindel's eyes grew watery for he suddenly realized something painful. Erestor had written this down because it was his dearest wish, meaning he hadn't gone to sleep in someone's arms for a very long time. And it was true. No matter how hard Glorfindel tried to remember, he couldn't recall seeing Erestor with a lover.

Glorfindel caressed the piece of paper and a smile formed on his face. "Your wish shall be granted, Erestor." He had felt attracted to Erestor for a very long time, but had never acted upon his feelings since he hadn't known if Erestor would welcome a lover into his life. But this wish gave him courage. Erestor seemed to have grown tired of being alone and wanted to feel someone's arms around him.

He had to try – Glorfindel was convinced of that. He had to make his intentions known and he couldn't be too subtle about expressing them because he had the feeling Erestor might misinterpret them, maybe on purpose, maybe because Erestor wasn't used to having someone court him.

Glorfindel stood undecided. Should he put the wish back in the tree or keep it with him? In the end, he reached for one of the top branches and hung it there. If he took it with him, then Erestor would notice that it was gone and grow suspicious.

The smile lingered on his face and his facial skin took on a healthy blush. Once he had a plan, he was growing impatient to carry it out.

Erestor was on his way to Glorfindel's rooms. The Captain had been away on patrol and they had encountered Orcs, which had resulted in fighting. Melpomaen had told Erestor that Glorfindel had looked exhausted, and although not injured, the warrior had excused himself from attending that day's council, letting them know that he needed to rest instead. Taking pity on Glorfindel, Erestor had finished all the paper work and had even drawn up the next month's duty rosters. He was on his way to drop them off at Glorfindel's rooms before retiring for the night.

Although he didn't want to admit it (not even to himself) he also needed to know if Glorfindel was fine. Ever since Glorfindel had joined Elrond's household, he had liked the warrior a little too much, but since he didn't think Glorfindel was interested in a lover, he had remained silent about the attraction. In the back of his head, he also felt that he wouldn't be a good match for Glorfindel. The warrior was legendary, his appearance breathtaking, and his deeds heroic. Someone like that would never settle for someone like him – plain-looking, boring, and inept at everything that had to do with fighting.

Erestor knocked on the door to Glorfindel's rooms and waited patiently for an answer. When no answer came, he began to feel guilty. What if Glorfindel had been sleeping and his knocking was waking the warrior from his deserved slumber? He should not bother the Captain with dull paper work and wait until he saw Glorfindel at the following day's council.

Erestor was about to turn around and leave when the door opened and revealed the most erotic and enthralling sight he had ever witnessed. Glorfindel stood there, his hair still damp from the bath he had been taking, the strands clinging to his shoulders and lower back. The mane was disheveled and seemed thicker and Erestor wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through that golden hair to tidy it up. But instead, his fingers locked tightly around the papers he was carrying. His heart was going a million beats per minute as his gaze dropped lower. Glorfindel had only slung some fabric around his hips and the thin fabric was doing little to hide what was beneath it.

Erestor had always suspected that Glorfindel looked magnificent beneath his uniform and now had received the proof. Glorfindel possessed nice muscle tone, broad shoulders, flat abdomen and… Erestor quickly lowered his gaze to the ground. He hadn't intended to be rude and stare below Glorfindel's waist. But he could tell that the warrior wasn't lacking in that department either.

"I wanted to bring you these," Erestor managed to say and thrust the papers blindly at Glorfindel, but by doing that, his fingertips brushed against Glorfindel's pectorals and Erestor pulled his hand back like he had been burned in reaction.

Glorfindel smiled warmly at Erestor, but since the Advisor was staring at the floor the smile was lost on him. "I did not expect you to deliver the papers personally." Glorfindel quickly decided on his next move. "It is chilly out here in the corridor. Will you step inside so we can close the door and keep the warmth confined to my rooms?"

Erestor fought his inclination to blush, but didn't know if he was being successful. "I should not. You are obviously not expecting visitors and I am interrupting your bath."

"I finished bathing." Glorfindel stepped aside and gestured for Erestor to enter. "Please come inside."

Erestor looked up at hearing the 'please'. Glorfindel looked delicious and Erestor's gaze was magically drawn to the warrior's face, which glowed with warmth and affection. Glorfindel was well-loved by all Imladris' Elves, for he was a kind and wise Elf; a true hero… and so far out of Erestor's league. "Nay, I should not. I shall return to my rooms instead."

Glorfindel sighed to show his disappointment. "I would welcome your company, Erestor."

Erestor lost his fight and a crimson blush appeared on his face. "Glorfindel, you are not properly dressed and it is already late."

Glorfindel accepted defeat, but only for now. Erestor was about to turn and walk away, but Glorfindel acted faster and placed a hand on the Advisor's arm to keep him in place. "I promised the twins to take them outside and play with them tomorrow. Will you join us?" Glorfindel's invitation surprised Erestor. It was a known fact that he disliked the snow because of the cold that went with it. He would rather sit near a warm fire. "Erestor, I meant it when I said that I would love to spend more time with you." Glorfindel hoped he was being obvious enough for Erestor to take the hint.

Erestor pondered the request. /The twins will be there. Nothing can and will happen. It is safe for me to accept, and aye, I would love to spend time with you too, Glorfindel./ But he wasn't ready yet to speak those words aloud, so he said instead, "I accept."

Erestor's acceptance made Glorfindel smile. "The twins and I will fetch you in the afternoon."

"I will be in my study." Erestor stared at Glorfindel's hand, which still rested on his arm. He hadn't noticed it until now.

Glorfindel removed his hand and smiled at Erestor, who this time smiled back shyly and uncertainly, but the Advisor definitely looked happier. "I am already looking forward to that."

Erestor nodded, feeling wobbly in his knees, and turned around. Walking back to his rooms, he wondered if he had just been masterfully tricked.

The twins were delighted to find out that Erestor would join them in their play. They had been restless all day and Elrond had been relieved and grateful when he had been able to pass the twin bundles of energy off to Glorfindel and Erestor.

Erestor was enjoying himself, although he was careful not to show his mirth too clearly. During all the long years as Elrond's Chief Advisor, he had learned to mask his feelings, but at times like these he found it hard to maintain that front and was soon helping the twins built their snow-Elf.

Glorfindel couldn't take his eyes off of Erestor. A healthy, red hue covered the Advisor's face, the dark eyes had lit up with amusement, and the tip of Erestor's nose had also grown red. If Glorfindel hadn't been in love with Erestor before, he would have fallen for the Advisor that very moment.

Eventually the twins grew cold and headed back inside to let their parents pamper and warm them up again. Erestor wanted to do the same, but was stopped in his tracks when a snowball hit his back. Turning around, he saw the most mischievous look he had ever seen on Glorfindel's face. He accepted the challenge and bent down to form a snowball of his own, which he threw at Glorfindel. It didn't take the two Elves long before they were engaged in a full-blown snowball fight. Although Glorfindel managed to throw more snowballs at Erestor, Erestor's hit their aim, while Glorfindel's didn't always.

Fed up with Erestor's score being better than his, Glorfindel charged the Advisor and tackled him. They tumbled backward into the snow and Glorfindel used the opportunity grab Erestor. He packed snow into Erestor's clothes and wriggled atop of the Advisor, causing them to press deeper into the white blanket.

"Mercy!" Erestor called out. The snow was melting and not even his private parts were spared from the cold invasion. "Mercy! You win!" He laughed warmly at Glorfindel, whose face was red with cold and excitement. At that moment Erestor allowed himself to believe that he might have a chance with Glorfindel, but the sad truth was that he was much too shy to make the first move.

Sobering, Glorfindel stood again and offered to pull Erestor to his. "I am cold and you must be cold too. I stuffed lots of snow down your clothes!" Glorfindel gave Erestor a wink. "Come to my rooms with me. A warm fire burns there and will warm us."

Erestor, feeling too happy to question Glorfindel's suggestion, nodded happily. "Aye, I *am* cold and you are to blame!"

Glorfindel laughed, tucked one of Erestor's cold hands in between his, and pulled the chilled Elf into the Last Homely House with him. The time had come to carry out the next stage of his plan!

Seeing Glorfindel taking off his clothes made Erestor realize that he was in trouble. When he had accepted Glorfindel's invitation, he hadn't thought the matter through, and now he was being confronted with a very naked, very handsome Elf. Still standing near the fireplace to warm up, Erestor tried to think of a way out. "Maybe it is time I returned to my rooms, Glorfindel."

But Glorfindel wasn't going to let Erestor sneak away that easily. "Nay, you are cold and you are dripping. You are staying here where it is warm!" Glorfindel had no reason to feel ashamed of his body and walked toward Erestor as naked as the day he had been born.

"Dripping?" was all Erestor could manage at seeing Glorfindel's naked form. His eyes hadn't deceived him the other night: Glorfindel wasn't lacking in any department and that realization made his blush deepen.

"Your clothes are dripping. Take them off." Glorfindel gave Erestor the most innocent smile he could manage. Realizing that taking off his clothes and being naked in front of the warrior might make Erestor uncomfortable, Glorfindel headed toward his bed and picked up the two blankets there. He wrapped one around his form – although he didn't really need it to keep warm – and offered the other to Erestor.

Erestor remained unconvinced though and didn't dare look at Glorfindel – any part of the Elf that is.

"Or do you need help disrobing?" Glorfindel couldn't help being a bit wicked – it was part of his nature.

"Nay!" Glorfindel's impertinent offer made Erestor raise his gaze. The next moment he wished he hadn't for he noticed that Glorfindel was eyeing him predatorily. By the Valar, his suspicions had been correct: he had been set up!

"Erestor, you have nothing I have not seen before," Glorfindel said with a sly grin.

Erestor prayed for strength and started to remove his clothes. Once he was naked, he quickly reached for the blanket and wrapped it around himself. Glorfindel had only seen Erestor's nude form for a few seconds, but that had been enough to make him desire the Advisor even more. Contrary to Glorfindel, Erestor wasn't muscular. It was obvious that Erestor wasn't a warrior, but that didn't lessen Glorfindel's hunger for Erestor's body, for it had been made for love. One quick look had convinced Glorfindel that Erestor would fit perfectly against him.

Taking it more slowly since he didn't want to scare Erestor off, Glorfindel returned to the fireplace and sat down. He raised an arm and hoped Erestor would accept this invitation as well. "We will grow warm more quickly if we share our body heat."

Erestor felt conflicted. It was his greatest desire to be close to Glorfindel, to rest against the warrior's chest, and be in those strong arms, but at the same time, he was afraid that he would lose his heart and that Glorfindel had no interest in keeping it safe for him. In the end, he took the risk and sat down close to Glorfindel. Although he had half expected for Glorfindel to pull him close, he was still surprised when the warrior pulled him into an embrace. He was grateful that the blanket hid the arousal that took hold of him at that moment.

Erestor's tension wasn't lost on Glorfindel, who regretted that the Advisor felt like he had to be on guard when they were together. Adjusting his plans to seduce Erestor, Glorfindel slowed down and decided to spend time making Erestor feel more relaxed. "This feels nice, do you not agree?" Glorfindel had pulled Erestor close and the raven head rested against his right shoulder. His arms, while embracing Erestor tightly, would open the moment the Advisor decided to flee the situation.

Erestor felt too nervous to reply and simply nodded his head, which caused his hair to move against Glorfindel's skin. Aye, this was nice. Glorfindel was a warm, solid weight against him, and the warrior even smelled nice. He was in someone's arms and it felt as good as he had thought it would. He relaxed when Glorfindel began to hum and he even smiled as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the peaceful moment. He was grateful that he had accepted Glorfindel's invitation. But when he had accepted it, he hadn't thought their sitting close like this would be the outcome of their frolicking about in the snow. "Aye, this feels nice," he whispered eventually. Erestor couldn't help it: he felt so relaxed that he began to drift off into sleep.

Glorfindel smiled at hearing Erestor's breathing deepening and evening out. "Aye, sleep," he whispered. /That way the first part of your wish will be granted./ But Glorfindel had envisioned Erestor falling asleep for a different reason, not because their play in the snow had tired him out. Glorfindel had thought Erestor would fall asleep because their lovemaking had drained the Advisor!

Taking advantage of the fact that Erestor was sound asleep, Glorfindel lifted the Advisor in his arms and carried him to his bed, where Erestor would be more comfortable. Glorfindel laid him down and then spooned up behind Erestor, holding him tight and warm.

Glorfindel remained awake for he didn't want to miss the moment Erestor would wake up and become aware of the embrace he was in. During the night, the warrior had had plenty of time to consider his next move. Originally, he had wanted to seduce Erestor and make love to the raven-haired Elf that very night, but the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became that such a move would be rash. More so, after careful consideration, he didn't believe Erestor was the kind of Elf who would go all the way in such a situation. Erestor was an Elf who should be properly courted instead.

So when the morning came and Erestor showed the first signs of waking up, Glorfindel settled for kissing the nape of the Advisor's elegant neck instead of rolling him onto his back and making love to him.

Erestor didn't know where he was upon waking. He had thought he would wake in his own bed, in his own room like he always did. But this wasn't his room or the scent that occupied his chambers and… A most wonderful thing had happened: he was wrapped up in strong arms. But whose?

"Good morning, Erestor. I trust you slept well?" Although Glorfindel was smiling, he wasn't certain how Erestor would react.

/Glorfindel!/ Erestor's eyes widened with shock. "What has happened?"

That wasn't the thing Glorfindel had hoped to hear, but he answered nonetheless. "You fell asleep in front of the fireplace and I thought you would rest more comfortably in my bed."

"Your bed…" Erestor realized that his wish had come true. He had fallen asleep in Glorfindel's arms and had woken up in the warrior's tight embrace. All the things he had witnessed since the other day made him wonder, and feeling bolder than he normally was, he asked, "Do you mind my presence in your bed, Glorfindel?" At the moment, Erestor was grateful that Glorfindel couldn't see his face since the warrior was spooned behind him. He wasn't sure he wanted to see the expression on Glorfindel's face if the answer turned out negative.

"Mind?" Glorfindel, sensing the real question, grew bold as well. "I always hoped you would find your way into my bed one day."

Erestor sucked in his breath and gathered his courage. Turning onto his other side, he finally looked Glorfindel in the eye. He should feel uncomfortable since they were both naked beneath the blankets, but he didn't. Somehow it felt right. And the expression that lay in Glorfindel's sparkling eyes was right as well. "Glorfindel, there is something I need to tell you." Erestor had grown hopeful that Glorfindel might return his feelings and decided to risk it all. He would never have a chance like this again. "I like you," he said, starting off cautiously. "I have liked you for a long time." Hopefully Glorfindel would confirm the warrior had feelings in turn for him as well.

Glorfindel smiled, raised a hand, and caressed Erestor's raven hair. "I must confess to the same thing, Erestor. I have taken a liking to you too." Taking the next step, he added, "Those feelings have deepened over the years, Erestor, and I have fallen in love with you. I never approached you though, uncertain my company was wanted."

A sigh of relief left Erestor's lips and he smiled broadly. "Glorfindel, does this mean that…?"

Glorfindel laughed warmly and finished Erestor's question for the Advisor. "That I want you to wake up in my arms and in my bed for the rest of our lives? Aye. I am not one for flings, Erestor. When I love, I love unconditionally." Had Ecthelion not died all those centuries ago, he would have still been loyal to the other warrior.

"The same goes for me… I think," Erestor added in a trembling voice and then he cast down his eyes. "Glorfindel, you would be my first…"

Glorfindel finished another sentence for his beloved Erestor. "First lover?"

Erestor slowly opened his eyes and looked at Glorfindel. In those sapphire eyes lay a warm and affectionate expression which told him that his heart would be safe within Glorfindel's keeping. "Aye, my first. I wanted to save myself for that special person who would return my love."

"I am honored to be that person," Glorfindel replied and then kissed Erestor's brow. All thoughts of seducing the raven-haired Elf had fled his mind for he had realized that things had to go slowly between them. "I love you," he said as he brushed his lips against Erestor's. Erestor moved closer and pressed tightly against him as Glorfindel tightened his embrace.

"I love you too, Glorfindel. Oh, I have wanted to say that for so long!" And now he could finally speak them! "Hold me? Hold me forever?"

Glorfindel almost let it slip that he had read Erestor's wish, but held back just in time. "I always will," he said as he held Erestor tight.

"Glorfindel, is your wish up there as well?" Erestor looked at the decorated tree and smiled as he located the paper that contained his wish.

They had spent the morning kissing and cuddling, and Erestor appreciated the fact that Glorfindel allowed him to set their pace to take his time where their love making was concerned. Then they had dressed and Glorfindel had lent Erestor some of his robes, since the clothes they had worn the day before had still been damp. It was why Erestor was wearing Glorfindel's green robes and warm, fur cloak.

Glorfindel didn't mind having to share his clothes with Erestor since those green robes would acquire Erestor's scent and Glorfindel would be able to inhale it once he wore those robes the next time. He stood behind Erestor, enveloped the raven-haired Elf within his arms, and rested his chin on the Advisor's right shoulder. Looking over Erestor's shoulder, he stared at the tree as well. "I do not have to put my wish up, Erestor."

Erestor smiled and pressed back against Glorfindel, relishing the feel of the warrior's body behind him. "And why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Because everything I could ever wish for I already hold in my arms. And that is you, Erestor, in case you had not realized that yet." Glorfindel pressed a kiss against the nape of Erestor's neck and listened to his lover giggle. Erestor was a bit ticklish.

"My wish is still up there." Erestor smiled and rubbed the side of his head against Glorfindel's face in an attempt to stop the lips from tickling him further. "Should I take it down?"

"Why?" Glorfindel *had* to pretend ignorance. "What did you wish for?"

Erestor blushed. "My wish has been granted. Can we leave it at that?"

"But of course, if that is what you want." Glorfindel deeply inhaled Erestor's scent and then said, "I am happy."

Erestor nodded. "So am I."

Elrond looked at the piece of paper he was holding in his hands. It had been his intention to put his wish up with the others, but it seemed that it was no longer necessary. His wish had been granted as well, for he had written:

_Elbereth, please grant that my dearest friends Glorfindel and Erestor admit their love to each other._

Elrond smiled as he watched Glorfindel turn Erestor in the embrace so the warrior could kiss the raven-haired Elf. Erestor had scolded him when he had suggested they use the Yule tree as a wish tree, but he had the feeling Erestor had changed his mind by now.

Next year, they would put up another wish tree and hopefully, more wishes would come true!

The end!

Merry Christmas/Yule!


End file.
